kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Masquerade Dopants
are Dopants used by the Sonozaki Family as guards and other forms of agents. Mass produced are distributed to their Gaia Memory salesmen for the purpose of producing more thugs to do their dirty work. Overview The Masquerade Dopants differ from other Dopants as they retain human form, wearing suits with masks that have a spine and rib cage design, resembling the bony design of the Dopant Gaia Memories and to an extension the Shocker Soldiers and all of their variants. Also unlike standard Dopants, they do not need a Living Connector to prevent negative side effects but they are much weaker and don't require a Maximum Drive to defeat; neither do they return to human form, for when defeated as they are literally destroyed. .]] Foundation X, as well as employing the standard black Masquerade Dopants as part of their vast foot soldier army, is shown to have its own Masquerade Memories used by Foundation X members, which result in a variation of the Masquerade Dopant wearing the Foundation's white uniforms. Whether this is because of a modification to the Memory, or because it has no effect on the user's clothing, is unknown. History Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max Through their research into the Gaia Memories as well as their previous partnership with the Museum, Foundation X mass-produced Masquerade Memories for their own use. Incorporating the standard black Masquerade Dopants into their forces as henchmen alongside the Waste Yummies and Stardust Ninja Dustards produced through the Cell Medals and Cosmic Energy respectively, members of Foundation X themselves carried their own Masquerade Memories which allowed them to transform into Masquerade Dopants while retaining their white suits. Beginning: Fight! The Legendary Seven Riders When meteorites fell from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU, Foundation X deployed their foot soldiers at the sites to retrieve the SOLU, however, they would be opposed by the Seven Legendary Riders. The Masquerade Dopants appeared in South America Country C, where they were fought by Kamen Riders X and Amazon. In Northern Middle East Country A, grunts of all three types kept Kamen Rider Stronger busy while Foundation X members successfully retrieved the SOLU and escaped. Futo: The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker In Futo, Shotaro Hidari chased after a Foundation X convoy containing the SOLU before managing to stop it. With the Foundation X members bringing in their grunt Masquerade Dopants as well as using Cell Medals to birth a Kamakiri and Kabuto Yummy, Shotaro transformed into Kamen Rider Joker, dispatching the grunts as well as destroying the two Yummies, with his interference causing the SOLU sample to leak into the sewer. Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend The SOLU, manifesting as Nadeshiko Misaki, was reclaimed by Foundation X's Solaris, but escaped when their van, driven by Katal, was chased by Kamen Rider Fourze. As Fourze fought Katal as Mutamit Suddendath, four Foundation X henchmen transformed into white Masquerade Dopants to capture Nadeshiko, only to be quickly beaten by her when she transformed into Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. The Dopants survived, however, and the SOLU was personally taken by Lem Kannagi. Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory Confronted by Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze, Lem Kannagi boarded his Exodus ship while leaving a massive army of Waste Yummies, Masquerade Dopants, and Stardust Ninja Dustards, to keep the two Riders busy. Though greatly outnumbered, OOO and Fourze soon enough wiped the entire force out with the power of their various Full Combos and Astroswitch Modules respectively. Later on, after the two Riders defeated Kannagi, the four henchmen were the last of his force remaining and attempted to escape, only to be confronted by Kamen Rider Meteor. Using their Masquerade Memories to transform and fight the new Rider, the white Masquerade Dopant quartet was quickly destroyed by Meteor's Saturn Sorcery attack. Movie War Ultimatum Several Masquerade Dopants were among the Monster Army assembled by the Akumaizers. Ultimately, this army was wiped out by a gathering of eight Heisei Riders. Kamen Rider Wizard Three Masquerade Dopants were among Amadum's monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. Along with a trio of Stardust Ninja Dustards, they were sent to capture a young boy and girl as well as the 13 Rider Rings they were carrying. However, they were countered when the boy summoned Double and Fourze, who fought the henchmen. They assumed HeatMetal and Elek States temporarily, defeating the Masquerade Dopants before finishing off the Dustards in the city as Faiz and Kabuto destroyed a trio of Worms. T2 Masquerade Dopants During the events of W Forever, the Luna Dopant uses his illusion powers to create henchmen for NEVER called , complete with motorcycles. They are also seen accompanying the Heat Dopant. Masquerade Dopant Yummy : Cell Medal recreations of the Masquerade Dopants appear as part of a army, the product of Shocker Combatman In Sendo's desire for like-minded allies to defeat the Kamen Riders, based on the grunts from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to as the . They fight Kamen Rider OOO but are eventually all destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze Giga Scan. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Masquerade Dopants appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider: Battride War Masquerade Dopants appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Climax Scramble Zi-O Masquerade Dopants appear as non-playable CPU opponents in Kamen Rider: Climax Scramble Zi-O's story mode. Notes *The Masquerade Dopants' masks make them resemble the Shocker Combatmen to a degree. **In the live show, Masquerade Dopants' body design, which is shown to be out of tuxedo or any clothing, is also similar to Shocker Combatmen's. They are all equipped with bone-like blades. *One of the Masquerade Memories users in Kamen Rider W: Begins Night was played by suit actor Jiro Okamoto. Appearances **Episode 47: The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip * Kamen Rider OOO **Episode 28: 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max **''Beginning: Fight! The Legendary Seven Riders'' **''Futo: The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker'' **''Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend'' **''Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory'' * Kamen Rider Wizard **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings }} External links *Masquerade Dopants at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki Category:Henchmen Category:Dopants Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Villains